


A New Day

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: The unthinkable events of September 11th, 2001 shatter Daphne's sense of safety and security, but the Crane men and her unborn child show her just how powerful love can be. Written on a whim on 9-11-17, to commemorate the 16th anniversary of the tragic events. The sequence of events as they happened on the series have been altered for storyline purposes.





	A New Day

Hoping not to disturb the man who slept soundly beside her, Daphne rose from the bed and placed a feather-light kiss on his cheek.

"I love you." She whispered, surprised to find that her voice still quivered as it had just hours before. But the fact that he only stirred briefly from the touch of her lips on his cheek was a blessing.

She wished that she too had been able to sleep, but the horrible images continued to fill her mind, refusing to go away. The images frightened her, despite all of the love and comfort that she had received. But although she would never admit it, all of the love and comfort in the world wouldn't be enough. Because just the day before; September 11th, 2001, was the day that had changed America (the country that she loved even more than her native England) forever and it was the most horrible day of her life.

Tears filled her eyes and she quickly pulled on her robe, doing her best to be as quiet as possible. But she knew that at any moment a sob would escape and he would awaken. And so she crept downstairs and went into the kitchen where she made a pot of tea.

In the living room, the only light came from a distance as well as the full moon which hung low in the sky. It didn't seem right for the sky to be so beautiful when America (and the entire world) had experienced so much tragedy not too long ago.

The large plush chair that she loved so much sat in the corner, beckoning to her and within minutes she was curled up in it, covered with her beloved pale blue throw.  
She looked up at the brightly shining moon and a million questions filled her mind. But the one that echoed above them all was why…

The question, she knew would never be answered by anyone, but it gave way to a memory; one that had never left her mind.

It had begun as just another ordinary Tuesday. She was spending an early morning at Frasier's, helping out with breakfast and a few chores, despite her recent condition. The three Crane men warned her not to overexert herself, but she assured them that she'd be fine. Women in her condition worked all the time, some right up until the very end. And after a few months rest, resumed where they left off. But still, they were concerned about her. And for that she loved them dearly. But the youngest one most of all.

Instinctively her hand went to her stomach, which was much larger than it had been a few months earlier. She had a long way to go; Christmas, the doctor said, possibly January. But despite his reassurance, she worried about how large she was going to become. She couldn't even imagine it, not for a moment. But she also couldn't imagine not wearing large clothes that fit loosely around her growing stomach. And she couldn't wait until the day finally came when it would all be worth it. She rubbed her stomach softly with both hands and even began to sing, as though she was trying to protect the perfect gift inside. But even she couldn't protect her unborn baby from the horror of what had occurred the day before.

Had Martin not chosen to watch an early morning program (Something he very rarely did), she might not have heard his outburst, followed by Frasier's cries of disbelief. And when she heard the volume on the television increase, she could hear words like chaos, tragedy, terrorist attack… the words went on and on, but they didn't make any sense. Until she began to realize what had happened.

The dishtowel fell from her hand, and she raced into the living room from the kitchen. She stood by Martin's chair and gasped in horror at the images that unfolded on television. The planes, the buildings, the smoke and the fires... and then the collapse… It was like watching one of Martin's ridiculous action movies. Only it was real.

Her hand went to her trembling mouth and she began to sob.

Uncharacteristically, Martin grabbed her free hand and held on tightly. Seconds later, Frasier was holding onto her other hand in the same manner. The three of them watched the tragic scene in silence but the tears in their eyes spoke volumes.

"Those poor people." She managed to say sometime later, as her cries finally gave way to sobs. Frasier and Martin said something in agreement, although she had no idea what they might have said. Moments later, she found herself sitting on the sofa; Frasier and Martin on either side of her, both of them holding her close as they cried together.

She had no idea how long she sat there, but when the doorbell rang, she rose to answer it. However, they gently pushed her back onto the sofa.

"Just relax, Daphne. I'll get it." Frasier's gentle voice said. But when he opened the door, it wasn't Frasier's name she heard but her own.

"Daphne…"

She rose from the sofa and went to his outstretched arms, sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. He held her for a long, long time, stroking her hair, whispering words of love that were meant to comfort her.

"I came as soon as I heard." He said into her hair. "I… I sent Mrs. Woodson home, and asked her to be very careful. The schools are letting all the students out, and I know she'll be grateful to spend time with her grandchildren."

She drew back briefly and looked at him. "I love you, Niles. I love you so much. And I'm so…. Scared!"

"I know…" he said, pulling her close. "It's terrifying… to think that something of this magnitude could happen here, or anywhere."

"Those poor people!" she cried. "They'll never see their children or their loved ones again… I'm frightened! "

"I know, it's horrible." He whispered into her hair. "And I know you're scared. We all are. I-…" His voice caught for a moment before he continued... "But you're safe here with Dad, Frasier and I."

"Don't leave me, Niles! Please!" She cried, hugging him more tightly.

"Never…" He assured her, drawing her even closer than before, until she could feel his heartbeat against hers.

The four of them holding onto each other, they sat watching footage on television, talking about what they had seen and sharing their feelings through tears. And when night fell, Daphne admitted to being tired. Frasier and Martin tried to persuade her to stay with them; Niles too, of course, but she politely declined saying that she wanted to sleep in her own bed.

She kissed Frasier and Martin's cheeks by way of goodbye, and Niles, surprisingly did the same. The hugs and I love you's lingered a little longer that night and for that she was grateful.

When they returned home, all she'd wanted to do was to fall asleep, but sleep wouldn't come. Niles held her through the night, kissing her softly, doing his best to comfort her while she cried. And soon he'd fallen asleep as well.

Now, as she sat in her beloved plush chair looking up at the moonlight, she thought about all that had happened. And, unable to hold it in any longer, she held the blanket close to her and sobbed.

She had no idea how long she sat there, but suddenly she felt his arms around her; his soft lips on her damp cheeks. He was stroking her hair, whispering words of love as he had done before.

"Niles…" She managed to say, when she finally opened her eyes.

"I woke up and you weren't there. I was worried. I thought-."

"I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about-."

Her tears began anew and he held her close, pressing his lips to hers once more. "I know… When I came downstairs, I could see you, sitting here in the moonlight. You look so beautiful, framed by the window. And I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They kissed a few more times and when she was certain that he had grown tired of the sentiment, she closed her eyes for a moment. But she should have known better; for Niles Crane never grew tired of sentiment.

When she looked out the window once again, she couldn't believe the sight. The sky had turned a pale blue and a beautiful pink ribbon streaked through it.

Suddenly the sun began to rise over the horizon and she smiled, leaning against Niles who had settled himself beside her as best he could, holding her in his arms. The warmth of his love made her smile.

The day before might have been terribly tragic, and it would take a long time to heal from it, perhaps even long after their baby came into the world. But as long as she had the love of her husband, Frasier, Martin and her new son or daughter, it was all that she needed. For the bond of love was stronger than any tragedy.

THE END


End file.
